Entwinement
by Wolf from the Hidden Flames
Summary: CotS fic Abelia is having inner problems and Luna isn't making them any better.


Wolf: This has been on my mind for quite a while so I decided to finally get to it. It's a Chronicles of the Sword fic. Now, let me warn you, this is femslash, so if you're disgusted don't blame me. I warned you so you can't flame.

DM: Right and this is NOT Luna/Abelia okay. This is Heroine/Abelia.

LM: Hope you enjoy it. DM, disclaimer.

DM: (grumbles) Wolf from the Hidden Flames doesn't own Soul Calibur or any of its characters. She only owns the personality of the heroine, Kira.

Wolf: Anyway, on to the fic!

One-shot

_Entwinement

* * *

_

Abelia sighed as she walked along the grand halls of what used to be Grandall, now the capital of Arthias. After the defeat of Strife, the city of Parousia had slowly recovered from its webs of denial and treachery. Slowly though, and only with the spirited help of Kira. The mental image of the tall brunette flew into Abelia's head and she stopped. The female ninja had been the reason why the war had ceased. And partly the reason why Abelia had gotten into such a mess. Fleeting thoughts of the war ran through the blonde's mind and she sighed once again. Couldn't she have one moment of peace? Just one moment? Apparently not as a figure appeared in her line of vision.

Short, light fuchsia hair pulled into two pigtails on a rather fair head. Equally light fuchsia eyes were set into a flawless face with soft petal-pink lips to match. The slim, almost regal, woman strode toward Abelia with a casual, yet tense pace. A sword was cleanly sheathed in a jewel studded scabbard, looped around a thick leather belt. Sapphire shaded pants were securely wrapped around her slender legs. The attire the woman wore could have convinced anyone she was of high status. And in a way, she was. A thin navy-blue robe was thrown over her strong shoulders, lined with lacy gold. Abelia frowned. A noble of Arthias's attire. She herself had lost her crimson-red wear to be replaced by Arthias's independent blues.

As she got closer, Abelia's frown grew to a scowl. Luna. God this woman seemed to haunt her every waking moment. Everywhere the blonde went, _she _seemed to be there. Flaunting her perfect figure. The fuchsia-haired sword wielder apparently got a kick out of angering the blonde commander. And recently, she'd gotten bolder. The woman had been upsetting before, bragging her status to any of the civilians or soldiers that listened. And she made sure that Abelia was within hearing range. However, she'd become more irritating just a few days ago.

Abelia had been walking the halls of Parousia's castle when she'd spotted the first of many annoying meets.

* * *

_Abelia briskly strode across the halls of the castle. The great stone walls would have frightened anyone with its tall looming heights. Large windows allowed streams of sunlight to pour in by the loads, making the passages less intimidating. The blue carpet that stretched along the stone floor was emphasized by the glorious gold streamers above, hanging on the columns that towered to the ceiling. All this, plus the fact that the castle was a grand place already, added up to quite an extravagant site._

_As she continued walking, Abelia was aware of a noise coming from one of the glamorous rooms. Curious, she quickened her pace, wondering what was going on. _

_Giggles and small spouts of laughter echoed from the room. Abelia's curiosity only grew and she peeked inside. What she saw made her gasp and step back in surprise._

_Luna was smiling widely as she sat on a chair, tea served in front of her. Across from, as noble and strong as ever, was Kira. Abelia stared at the brunette. She was actually smiling. For all her soft heart, Kira wasn't one to smile much. But there she sat, teacup held delicately in her hand, deep emerald eyes alight. Her long rich, chestnut hair fell in a smooth tied back wave. Her usual ruby-red chaser robe held securely by her green spy belt. Her black pants were loose around her long athletic legs. An enchanted choker rested on her sleeveless ninja shirt clad chest. However, the thing that Abelia noticed most were her eyes. The normally hard emeralds were bright with mirth. Chuckles vibrated in her throat as she chatted with Luna, who herself was looking quite pleased._

_Abelia was so startled at the fact that the two women were enjoying each other's company that she didn't notice Riese come up from behind._

"_What are you doing Commander?" Riese asked, eyebrow raised._

_Abelia gasped and whirled around. She stuttered at being caught watching an obviously private meeting. "Uh…uh…I was j-just look-looking for uh. Oh! I just remembered! I was supposed to be training the new recruits! I'm sorry I must take my leave. I bid you adieu cadet."_

_And with that she had scurried away, all too painfully aware that Kira and Luna had come out to check what the noise was about and had watched her hurry off. She'd been so embarrassed that she had never actually made it to the training courtyard.

* * *

_

"Hello Abelia," the silky voice cut through Abelia's train of thought.

Blinking, Abelia stared at Luna for a second before she glared at her. "Good morning Luna. Nice day isn't it? I'm sorry, I don't have time to chat so I'll just be leaving."

Abelia maneuvered around the other woman and continued walking. Sadly, Luna followed. Heavens, the woman could not take a damn hint! Abelia growled to herself and walked faster, hoping to lose the irritating swordswoman. Not a chance as Luna just quickened her pace as well. The blonde desperately tried to hold back a snarl. From her peripheral vision she could see Luna smirk. _Evil woman! _thought Abelia. _Go away! _No such luck as Luna started to make conversation. Abelia tuned her out.

"You know she's such a beautiful woman that I'm surprised she doesn't have guys crawling after her," Luna was saying.

Abelia blinked. Eh? What? _Oh, _she thought. _She's talking about Kira, _she concluded when Luna mentioned the name. Abelia told herself she should listen since it was about the brunette. After all, it might explain Luna's intentions on why the fuchsia-haired woman had been getting cozy with the ninja.

"Don't you think?" Luna said with a smirk.

Abelia blinked again. She seemed to be doing that a lot. Maybe she needed her eyes checked. She stared at Luna for a second when she realized she'd been asked a question. "Oh. What-what were you saying Luna?" she shamefully asked.

Luna's smirked widened, "I said, don't you think Lady Kira's a fine woman. Why, she'd make a wonderful wife. Her high status would make anyone proud and she's perfectly fit to have children. Very healthy. She could probably bear at least eight."

Abelia's blood boiled. How dare she! That-that conniving, treacherous, boastful, horrid, woman had the-the gull to say things like that to her! Snarling, she turned to face Luna head on.

"Listen here you-you nincompoop. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I suggest you stop these games. Lady Kira would not abandon her duty for a pompous…jerk!" she huffed, face flushed.

Luna just continued to smirk, feeding Abelia's anger. "Really? Well, I think Lady Kira can do whatever she wants. After all, giving her some freedom is the least this rotten kingdom can do for her after her hard work. Plus, if she wants to get married she can. You're not her commander anymore Abelia. Who she gets married to is her business, man or woman," she added the last part with a devilish smirk in her eyes.

Abelia gaped as Luna walked away, staring at her dumfounded. Luna swayed her hips knowingly.

"Oh!" she turned back around. Abelia stared at her as Luna's smirk became taunting. "If she wants to, she can be my wife. She and I get along quite well. And Abelia, don't try to hide it. You're a horrible liar. You're afraid that Kira will get married and abandon you. It's not about the kingdom and the peace. It's about you feeling all alone. Face it! She won't be with you forever!" and with that, Luna sauntered off.

Abelia just continued staring, tears unconsciously welling in her sapphire orbs. They trickled down her cheeks in small, sparkling streams. Her heart felt as if it was shattering into a thousand pieces. Was Luna right?

* * *

Abelia sobbed into her pillow for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. After she had silently cried in the hall, she fled to her room, locking the door and dropping on her bed with a fit of broken cries. She was pretty sure anyone passing by could hear her, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the dull ach in her chest, growing and consuming the rest of her body to cause a numbing pain. Crying aguishly into the soft cushion, she buried her face into it and hiccupped. _Look at me, _she though disdainfully. _Crying over something that I don't know why I'm upset. How pitiful. _Luna's words rang in her head. 

_You're afraid that Kira will get married and abandon you. It's not about the kingdom and the peace. It's about you feeling all alone. Face it! She won't be with you forever!_

Abelia lifted her head. Was it true? Did her feelings for the brunette run so deep that she'd go as far as to make sure Kira was tied down to her work that she'd never think of leaving. How selfish of her! She should be trying to make Kira happy. Not miserable. _But how can I do that if I love her so much, _she thought morosely.

Abelia's head snapped up. Hold up. Back up there. Love? Where in all of Soul Calibur had that come from? She didn't _love_ Kira. She couldn't possibly. Sure, she cared for her, but love? Ridiculous.

"Impossible," Abelia huffed. There was no way she was in love with Kira. It was foolish, absurd, insane, idiotic, imbecilic, senseless, unreasonable, preposterous, unwise, sappy, ludicrous, and all together deranged.

She sighed, "I'm just being stupid. Of course I'm not in love with Kira. After all, with the way I act around her, she'd never love me in return."

Heaving the biggest sigh she'd ever made, Abelia dragged herself off her bed and strode to her mirror. She grimaced when she saw her reflection. Tearstains marred her pale face and her usually analytical blue eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Her golden locks were a mess from all the crying she'd done on her pillow and her ruby lipstick was smeared. Sitting down on the chair in front of the desk, she picked up a brush and proceeded to run it through her hair. Growling when the brush caught on knots and sighing softly when it flew through tresses easily. After awhile, Abelia put the brush down and looked at herself in the mirror. Perfect. She'd always prided herself in appearance. Not the 'I'm so beautiful look at me' type, but the 'proud warrior commander' type. Her creamy gold hair flowed in elegant curls around her shoulders and in a straight, smooth wave on her head. Her dull blue orbs had transformed back to their shimmering sapphire irises. When she was sure she looked presentable, Abelia smiled again and walked out of the room.

The large oak doors opened as Abelia walked out of the castle. A few people, recognizing her as one who helped in the war, nodded at her in respect. She nodded back, her cool façade that she usually wore returning. As Abelia came to the training courtyard, her eyes scanned the bodies of recruits. Clashes of swords and whacks of lances were heard as she measured the progress of each soldier. _Nothing new. That boy over there could use some help. And her over there needs a little better at aim. _Abelia sighed as she watched the youngsters train. Memories of her own training days flew through her head an she smiled. _Those were the days. No war, no blood, no manipulating jerks, just us recruits._ A voice broke through her walk down memory lane.

"Commander, it's good to see you're up and about," the voice said merrily, but respectively.

Abelia turned and replied, "Ah Riese. It's good to see you too. I tell you, these recruits must be joking if they call that training. There hasn't been a speck of talent or skill since you and I were recruits," she said, eyebrows ached with a serious expression.

Riese grinned, "Oh you're right Commander. These kiddies just don't have the guts to actually go into battle. I'll bet most of these boys just joined the army to impress the city girls. I say, no respect for the sword at all!"

Abelia chuckled at this and said, "Yes, you're quite right Riese. I can tell even now that some of these children will never be as good as Kira." she sighed.

Riese suddenly gave her a strange look. Her navy blue eyes glazed over in thought and her mouth opened slightly, as if she was about to say something, but no sound came. Abelia eyed her warily. Riese rarely acted like this, let alone strange at all. The blue-haired woman was plain and simple, saying that complicated people looked to much into life and never stopped to smell the roses. She also hinted that Abelia was one of these people.

Riese gazed at her very steadily, something that frightened Abelia. She whispered, "Commander, not to mean any disrespect, but do you…perhaps, maybe…like Lady Kira in that way."

Abelia stared at her for two reasons. One, she'd asked the question Abelia feared she'd ask. Two, she'd called Kira formally and Riese was never for formality, she was all about comfort and relaxation. Saying 'Lady Kira' and not just 'Kira' meant she was serious. The blonde blushed heavily and stuttered.

"We-well Riese, I honestly d-don't know what you mean…I-I mean I know what y-you mean, but not in the particular s-sense…wh-what! W-WHAT!"

Riese laughed out loud and Abelia continued to gape. The wave sword wielder smiled, "Oh Commander I didn't know you were so flustered about love relationships. I mean the way you act, I'd never would have guessed." she chuckled.

Abelia flushed again, "Really Riese, what kind of question is that!"

Riese laughed again and her eyes glittered, "Oh Milady. It's an obvious question which I now have the answer to. Seriously, you and Kira should talk. I mean it's obvious that you're half in love with her. Did I say half? I mean completely."

Abelia's blush darkened immensely. She shrieked slightly, "Honestly Riese! Don't go spouting things like that."

Riese just howled with laughter. She stopped and Abelia followed her gaze. Eurydice stood not too far off and waved at them. Abelia stared as Riese blushed at the short-haired blonde. Did Riese? _No_ _it couldn't be. Could it? Riese can't be…but it would explain why she seemed to know so much about…she is, _Abelia finally concluded. A slow grin crossed her face and as Riese saw this she glared. The commander just chuckled.

"Hoho Riese. I had no idea. I never knew you fancied Eurydice. I mean you never gave any indication that you did."

Riese's glare intensified, "Oh come off it Abelia. You're in love with our hero."

At this Abelia stopped laughing and eyed her again. She huffed, "Not that again. It's probably just a crush."

Riese countered, "Well at least you acknowledged that you like her in some term. I say you should talk to her."

Abelia's eyes widened, "Eh…that's not what I meant. I mean…"

Riese continued to glare, but then she softened, "Please Ma'am. You should. You'll regret it if you don't."

Abelia gulped, then sighed for the seemingly millionth time that day. "Fine. I will, but only if you decide to talk to Eurydice. Take your own advice cadet."

Riese was visibly nervous, but agreed. The two gazed at each other for awhile, wishing the other the best of luck with their eyes. After several tedious moments, Riese walked toward Eurydice with determined steps. Abelia watched her for a few moments before she turned to find Kira. Her heart thumped in her chest and Abelia had never been more aware of the loud, increasing thumps. Would this work?

* * *

After what seemed to be hours of endless searching, Abelia laid down next to one of the castle walls. Where was Kira? She just couldn't seem to find the brunette. _Great. The one time I have enough courage to actually talk to her and maybe tell her my feelings I can't find her. Oh Soul Calibur, please have mercy. _And suddenly, as if the holy sword had granted her wish, there was Kira, quietly strolling along the dark grounds. Abelia gaped at her. Night had come and illuminated Kira's form to a heavenly being. The moonlight danced playfully against her fair skin and highlighted her chestnut hair to a stream of dark gold and fiery red. Her green eyes glinted in the dimness, reminding Abelia of precious emeralds like they always had. Kira paused in her long strides and Abelia found herself on the receiving end of those emeralds. She gasped lightly as the brunette drew near. 

The soft voice that whispered to her almost made Abelia melt. "Lady Abelia, what are you doing out here? You should be inside. You'll catch a cold if you stay outside."

Abelia felt her throat constrict, but she managed to speak, "Oh please don't treat me like an invalid Kira. I was your commander. Besides…I was looking for you."

Kira blinked in obvious surprise, "Me? Why would you be looking for me Milady?"

The blonde studied her, slightly hurt that Kira thought she didn't care. She murmured, "I…I need…to talk…to you."

Kira gazed so deeply at her that Abelia's face reddened, glad for the dark that hid her blush. Many tedious moments later, Abelia heard the soft intake of breath and then felt Kira sit down next to her. So close. Oh so close. She could practically feel the ninja's body heat. She even felt small tresses of rich, dark hair. Unconsciously, Abelia reached over and ran her hand through Kira's hair. The brunette tensed immediately. The blonde didn't seem to notice as she just continued to play with the cloud soft strands. Kira felt her eyes flutter close as she enjoyed the gentle caresses. So tender and calming. She sighed and smiled, leaning fully against the stone wall. Abelia had her own eyes half-closed and was muttering something under her breath. The blonde scooted closer and rested her head on Kira's shoulder. The two stayed like that for a long time, their sighs rocking their bodies and their gushes of breath misting over the other sweetly. Kira suddenly seemed to realize what was happening and who it was happening with. Her body tensed again and she stood up so quickly Abelia stumbled a bit. The commander looked at the ninja in confusion and the slightest bit of hurt.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Kira shifted uncomfortably, "Abelia, what are you doing?"

Abelia blinked, blushing, "I…I…what do…you mean?"

Kira glared, "This! These touches! This suddenly nice act! What do you want Abelia? You've never been this kind before."

Abelia hiccupped, feeling tears swirl in her eyes. Kira clearly saw them because she took a step back in surprise. She'd never seen Abelia cry before. Heck, she didn't know Abelia could cry. The blonde snarled at her, much in the same manner she'd done to Luna. She picked herself up, the tears now falling freely. She sent a dark glare at the brunette, "Fine. I see how this is. You obviously don't want me here so I'll just leave. In fact, I bet you never liked me in the first place. You like that Luna better than me, whom you've known longer!" she was openly screeching now and Kira had a wide-eyed expression on her face, which quickly turned to anger.

Abelia started to run off, but the ninja wasn't done yet. She rushed forward and wrenched Abelia back. Her fingers tightly grasped the blonde's arm and Abelia cried out in pain. The hurt, almost heartbroken look that plastered on her face made Kira soften her grip slightly, but her anger wasn't gone. Her emerald orbs gazed heatedly into Abelia's own frightened sapphire irises. The rage swam in the green pools, beckoning Abelia into their secret depths. The voice that came from Kira didn't sound at all like the elusive woman. It was biting, full of rage and frustration. "LUNA! What does this have to do with Luna! God woman you can be so difficult! When did Luna come into this!"

Abelia felt her own fury rise, swallowing her into its fiery depths. She yelled back, "Since you and her had started to get to know each other so well! Every time I see you two together you always seem so happy! It makes me miserable and jealous because I love you!"

Kira froze, every fiber in her being going cold and hard. "W-what? Y-you l-love me?"

Abelia stopped, eyes wide in horror. Silver tears continued to make their way down her cheeks, dribbling down her chin. Why had she sad that? Her body trembled, waiting for the inevitable rejection. She finally answered, albeit choked, "Yes. I love you. It hurt seeing you and Luna so close. It made my heart ache. God I've loved you for so long." she squeezed her eyes tight. This was it. The breaking point. The part where her heart was ripped from her chest and spat on the ground. She waited. The delicate, affectionate brush of lips on her forehead was not what she expected.

She stiffened then melted as a pair of slender arms brought her into the sweetest embrace she'd ever felt. Abelia opened her eyes and gazed up at Kira's face. The warm expression on her face rivaled any fire or any beam of sunlight. The emerald eyes that she adored looking into surveyed her with a tender and loving look. Abelia gasped as Kira bent down and buried her face into her golden locks, inhaling deeply. The strong scent of cinnamon and roses whirled into her nostrils, intoxicating her.

Kira was in heaven. She had her face buried deep into the gold hair that she'd always wanted to touch. An aroma of lilacs and lilies flared into her nose, the sweetest scent she'd ever smelled. The smaller body pressed up against hers was tentative and oh so soft, melding to fit her shape perfectly. She could feel Abelia tremble and felt the mad thumping of her heart beating to match the blonde's. She leaned back a bit before she dived to Abelia's face, planting kiss after kiss on her cheeks, nose, forehead, and temple. She lowered her lips and brushed them against the flesh of Abelia's neck, tongue lapping at the skin hungrily. A long shudder passed through her companion and she raised her head to brush her mouth on her love's.

As soon as the petal-soft lips met hers, Abelia knew she was far off in heaven. Bliss grasped her body tightly, locking her in a sweet grip. Pure rapture. The glorious feeling engrossed her in the touch of ravishing pleasure, shattering her to her very core. Slowly and hesitantly, she responded. She could feel Kira's desire, but her love as well. The tongue that passed along her lips made her jump slightly. It sneaked in her mouth and flicked along her own appendage, teasing her. The slightest of moans passed through her lips and down Kira's throat. The earth-shattering moment finally passed. Gradually, Kira pulled away, looking with a somewhat pleased expression at the flushed and heavily breathing blonde.

Abelia raggedly asked, "What…was that?

Kira smirked, "I believe that was me telling you that I love you as well."

The reaction she got made her grin. The pure look of adoration and love that crossed Abelia's face made Kira lover her all the more. The tears that had stopped during the kiss came back full force. Sobbing happily, Abelia launched herself onto the brunette. Kira caught her and the two laughed. Abelia nuzzled her lover and Kira planted kisses across her face. As they indulged in their entwinement, their hearts beating in synchronize matters, the stars were the only witness to their endearment.

* * *

Luna watched the two lovers from the balcony with a smirk. _Idiots. It's about time, _she thought. A noise drew her away from the sappy scene and she grinned at the awing looks on Eurydice and Rieses's faces. The two gently held each other's hands. 

"So beautiful. I'm glad they finally got together," Eurydice whispered. Riese nodded mutely. The blue-haired woman turned to Luna, "But what about you Luna?"

Luna gave a hearty laugh, "Dorks. This was all part of my master plan. Kira's cute and all, but Abelia would have had my head if I really tried anything. Besides, it was fun messing with them."

Her two companions laughed and then turned to each other. When their lips met, Luna turned away respectively. She smiled as she looked at Kira and Abelia's hidden forms. Lifting her head to the stars, she thought about one person. _There Mom. I did it. Took some work, but they're happy. I know you'd be proud. _As if she was listening, a soft breeze fluttered around. Luna could almost see Mooncalf standing there, a look of pride and love on her face. The breeze blew on her forehead, like a tender kiss.

* * *

Wolf: FINALLY! I'm done! This took longer than I thought. I also didn't plan on Riese having a bigger part than she did. Go figure. Bu it never turns out how I think it will when I done. Just comes into my head. So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me. 

DM: (nods) Leave a review or I'll…

LM: (glares at her) Darling…

DM: (gulps) I mean please leave a review.


End file.
